


Rapito dalla Incubus

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Ondata di sangue [5]
Category: Rosario + Vampire
Genre: F/M, Kidnapping, Short One Shot, Succubi & Incubi, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 08:24:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16489106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Un modo alternativo in cui Tsukune avrebbe potuto conoscere Kurumu.“Questa storia partecipa a “Una festa in zucca” - Challenge di Halloween” indetta dal gruppo facebook Il Giardino di Efp.Prompt: 3. Non tutte le persone invitate alla festa indossano un costume…





	Rapito dalla Incubus

Rapito dalla Incubus

 

La incubus si passò le piccole mani sul vestito rosa che indossava, facendo fremere le ali da pipistrello sulla sua schiena.

“Oh, che bel costume” si congratulò Tsukune, andandole incontro.

< Sono così felice che sia venuta. Da quando si è trasferita nella nostra zona non ha mai avuto il coraggio di farsi vedere da nessuno > pensò. Si raddrizzò il coltello di plastica, collegato a un cerchietto, che dava la simulazione di una testa trafitta, sporca di sangue finto.

“Sei arrivata un po’ in anticipo” disse, grattandosi il collo.

“Mia madre voleva assolutamente che arrivassi prima” rispose la giovane. Si piegò in avanti, facendo ondeggiare i seni. “Le hai fatto una così buona impressione che pensa di potersi completamente fidare di te.

Ora stanno parlando insieme in cucina” rispose.

Tsukune si grattò il sopracciglio, guardandosi intorno con espressione di disagio.

“S-sì? Non lo sapevo. Credo di averla intravista solo una volta” sussurrò.

< Che sia quella signora invadente che mi ha spaventato l’altro giorno fuori da scuola? > si chiese. “Mio padre non c’è, ma mia madre credo resterà anche per la festa.

Fino ad ora è arrivata solo Charlotte, in questo momento è in bagno. Sai, lei si è travestita da mummia, ma il suo costume non sembra per niente elaborato come il tuo” spiegò il ragazzo.

“Sai, non tutte le persone invitate a questa festa indossano un costume” sussurrò Kurumu. Le iridi color ametista di Kurono iniziarono ad emanare radiazioni nell’aria, mentre si deformavano.

Tsukune non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo, arrossì, mentre la sua espressione diveniva vuota.

 “M-mia madre… Non po-poteva… travestirsi…” biascicò.

La Incubus gli affondò il viso tra i suoi seni, il ragazzo cadde in ginocchio con un gorgoglio, finendo stordito.

“Non parlavo di lei” rispose la ragazza. Le sue unghie si erano allungate e le era comparsa una coda. Avvolse la vittima tra le braccia sottili. “Sai, mia madre la sta distraendo. Presto non si ricorderà neanche di avere avuto un figlio.

Mio padre, invece, si sta occupando della nostra compagna”. Spiccò il volo, portando con sé la vittima, attraversò una portafinestra aperta, attenta che Tsukune non andasse a sbattere.

< Stare qui è piacevole > pensò il ragazzo ipnotizzato.

“Non credevo che mia madre avesse ragione. Andare una settimana alla scuola umana non mi ha solo permesso di prendere il diploma, dimostrando che non sono una minaccia per gli umani.

Mi ha addirittura fatto trovare l’amore della mia vita. Vedrai, ‘marituccio’, sarò la moglie ideale” promise. Si allontanò, muovendosi tra le nuvole, mentre il corpo del giovane ondeggiava come una marionetta, stretto dalla presa d’acciaio di lei.

Kurumu si voltò e vide che sua madre e suo padre volavano dietro di lei.

Sua madre si lasciò sfuggire dei trilli eccitati, portandosi le mani alla bocca, mentre il padre le faceva il segno dell’ok.

“Tua madre mi ha rapito proprio così alla mia ex. Brava la mia bambina” si congratulò il genitore.

La saliva di Tsukune aveva finito per bagnare il maglioncino giallo della rapitrice.


End file.
